ENVIDIAR
by cl0v3rl34f
Summary: Kami saling membenci. Kami saling menjatuhkan. Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Tetapi, semuanya terlambat! Karena 'Dia' terlebih dahulu menghancurkanku, dengan cara..MENIKAHIKU..! (Ichiruki).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Kami saling membenci satu sama lain. Kami saling menjatuhkan dalam hal apapun. Aku membencinya karena orang tuanya telah membunuh kakakku. Dia membenciku karena menganggap kakakku membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Tetapi..semuanya terlambat! Karena...dia terlebih dahulu menghancurkanku...dengan cara... **MENIKAHIKU**...!

.

.

**"ENVIDIAR"**

**Pairing : Ichiruki  
**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort/Horor**

**Warning : OOC, violence, non con, abuse, etc...**

**.**

**Tite Kubo©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

**Aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun...**

**Itulah sumpahku di depan makam kakakku dulu..**

**Kakakku yang tampan, kakakku yang baik hati... karena 'DIA'..aku kehilangan satu – satunya orang yang bisa kusebut keluarga.**

**CURSE HIM!**

**I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL DESTROY HIM!**

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

.

Terdengar suara kendaraan terpakir di halaman rumahku. Di hari yang sedang hujan deras begini siapa kira – kira yang datang? Aku merasa sangat penasaran, soalnya rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion Kuchiki berada di puncak bukit dan sangat jauh dari pemukiman warga, hal itu sangat wajar karena bukit dan lahan sekitarnya adalah milik keluarga Kuchiki, yang sekarang adalah milikku.

Namaku adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya, pengusaha jenius sekaligus kepala Klan Kuchiki yang tersohor di seluruh negeri.

Nii-sama sering memuji kecantikanku karena memiliki kulit putih susu, rambut hitam panjang selembut sutra, dan mata violet yang menurutnya sangat langka dan jarang dimiliki orang lain.

.

Nii-sama memang terlalu berlebihan menilaiku.

.

Menurutku, aku bukanlah orang yang cantik. Jelek malah.

.

Dengan tubuh kecil dan rambut panjang selutut, aku seperti rambut berjalan. Sedangkan kulitku terlalu putih, sehingga seperti hantu jika berjalan di malam hari. Bibirku terlihat penuh dan merah seperti seorang yang habis makan cabe. Parahnya lagi warna mataku, seperti alien dengan mata besar.

.

I hate myself!

.

Satu – satunya yang menjadi kebanggaanku hanyalah kecerdasan otakku. Aku tahu aku cerdas, dan itu tidak pernah kututupi.

.

Ya..aku adalah seorang Kuchiki. Satu –satunya yang masih hidup. Beberapa tahun yang lalu kakakku 'Kuchiki Byakuya' meninggal. Sebagai pewaris kedua otomatis kedudukan sebagai kepala klan dan seluruh harta kekayaan Klan Kuchiki jatuh kepadaku.

Sebagaimana halnya mansion yang ku tempati ini. Mansion ala jepang yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi dan langka. Mansion ini memiliki sekitar 20 kamar utama dan 30 puluh kamar tamu, dojo, attic, dsb., saking luasnya aku terkadang tersesat di lorong rumahku sendiri.

Di depan dan samping mansion terdapat berbagai pepohonan yang terawat rapi hingga terlihat sangat asri, di belakang mansion terdapat kebun bunga dan kolam ikan yang sangat besar, ketika aku masih kecil aku sering bermain – main dengan ikan koi yang terdapat di kolam itu, air di kolam tersebut tidak dalam jadi nii-sama mengizinkanku bermain – main di situ, masa kecilku cukup menyenangkan.

Lamunanku langsung sirna, ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

.

"Rukia-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda." Ucap salah satu pelayan keluarga kuchiki.

.

"Siapa?"

.

"Mereka bernama Urahara Kisuke dan Grimmjow Jagerjack, Rukia-sama." Jawab sang pelayan dengan hormat.

.

"Apa..." mataku melebar ketika nama itu di sebut.

.

Mengejutkan. Sungguh tamu yang tidak biasa.

.

Srakkk

.

Aku kemudian membuka pintu geser kamar. Di depan pintu terlihat seorang pelayan wanita duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

.

"Katakan kepada mereka untuk menunggu sebentar, dan...siapkan minuman." Ucapku dengan penuh wibawa, walaupun sebenarnya hatiku bergemuruh resah.

"Hai, Rukia-sama." Ucap sang pelayan dan kemudian pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Kututup pintu kamar, dan kemudian mengambil kimono ganti untuk menemui mereka. Tidak mungkin aku memakai kimono tidur ini kan?. Damn them! Kenapa mereka harus menemuiku selarut ini.

"Mau apa mereka kemari? Mereka kan bawahan si berengsek itu! Akan kutuntut dia kalau cari masalah di rumahku!" maki ku sambil berganti pakaian.

.

.

Tap...tap...tap...

.

Menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan sepi, perasaaanku mulai terasa tidak enak. Bagaimana tidak, orang suruhan 'dia' menginjakkan kaki di sini pasti bukan untuk maksud yang baik. Mengingat hubungan kami yang sangat buruk, dan segala usaha yang kulakukan untuk menjatuhkan nama keluarganya.

.

Hmmm...seperti foto – foto skandal dirinya dengan semua wanita yang di pacarinya. Heh! Aku tidak akan melupakan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu...MENGGELIKAN!

.

Saat kusebarkan foto - foto itu di dunia maya, dia memasang wajah stoic dan sikap tenang di hadapan semua orang, tetapi...di hadapanku dia melepas topeng gentelmannya dan menunjukkan sisi gelap dirinya sebenarnya.

.

Dasar laki – laki bermuka dua! Sikapnya sebusuk hatinya!

.

Jangankan di usia ke 20 tahunku saat ini. Waktu pertama kali bertemu di sekolah dasar saja aku sudah sangat membencinya. Sialnya lagi, aku selalu sekelas dengannya selama 6 tahun bertutut - turut. Ugh! Bagaikan di neraka!

Puncaknya adalah kecelakaan mobil yang di sebabkan kesalahan orang tuanya yang mengakibatkan nii-sama meninggal! Hal itu menambah daftar panjang mengapa dia adalah musuh terbesarku di muka bumi ini.

.

Aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Keluarga pendosa itu!

.

.

Srakkk

.

Saat kubuka pintu geser tersebut, terlihat dua orang laki – laki berpakaian jas, duduk bersimpuh dengan santai sambil meminum teh hijau yang telah disediakan pelayanku. Sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai teh tersebut, terlihat dari ekspresi rileks dan senyuman kecil di wajah mereka.

.

Huh! Baguslah, setidaknya mereka tidak tersedak sampai mati saat aku tiba.

Hei! Yang bakal susahkan aku sendiri, harus di buang kemana mayat mereka nanti?

.

"Umm..Kuchiki-san, apa anda baik – baik saja?" tanya seseorang dengan suara ramah

.

Gasp! Apa yang sedang kulakukan...berdiri bengong seperti orang bodoh di hadapan mereka. Shit! Memalukan.

.

Aku pun memberikan senyuman tipis kepada kedua pria itu, "Ah..terima kasih Urahara-san, aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan." Kataku berusaha menutupi sikap error ku.

Urahara membalas ucapanku dengan senyuman ramah, sedangkan Grimmjow hanya menatapku dingin tanpa berkata apapun.

"Anda sangat cantik memakai kimono ungu tersebut Kuchiki-san, kalau saja saya belum menikah, saya pasti akan langsung melamar anda sekarang juga." Lanjut Urahara dengan semangat.

.

Yeah...yeah...fantastic..sekarang dia mencoba menggodaku.

.

Diam -diam aku memutar bola mataku menanggapi ucapannya.

COO mesum dan CEO playboy. Perfect! benar – benar pasangan yang serasi.

.

Berjalan seperti seharusnya seorang Kuchiki, aku pun dengan anggun dan langkah mantap melangkah menuju tempat dudukku, tepat di depan mereka.

Setelah duduk bersimpuh dan menyamankan posisi badan, aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Ada keperluan apa anda berdua kemari?" tanyaku to the point.

Grimmjow yang semula hanya berdiam diri, kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Kuchiki-san, kami kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Kurosaki-sama."

"Ini." Grimmjow menyodorkan map berwarna merah yang di letakkan di atas meja kepadaku.

"Apa ini? Kalau ini hanya lelucon kekanakan dari atasan kalian aku menolak untuk menerimanya!" suaraku mulai meninggi, emosiku mulai tersulut saat mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Ne..ne..Kuchiki-san, ini bukan lelucon. Saya harap anda dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Karena...ini masalah yang cukup krusial." Sahut pria berkipas itu dengan tampang serius.

Ku lemparkan pandanganku kepada Urahara dan men-death glarenya.

"Masalah..? biar ku luruskan, bocah Kurosaki itulah sumber masalahnya! Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun." Tegasku kepada mereka berdua.

"Tenangkan diri anda Kuchiki-san, emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Sebagai pengacara pribadi dari Kurosaki-sama saya hanya menjalankan perintah." Ucap pria berambut biru itu dengan tenang.

.

Apa..? memangnya siapa dia..? berani – beraninya si brengsek ini memerintahku!

.

Kulipat kedua tanganku di dada, dan ku tatap pria berambut hijau itu dengan pandangan terdinginku.

.

LIKE I CARE!

.

"Umm..Kuchiki-san, jangan begitu, saya tahu hubungan ada dengan Ichigo-sama kurang harmonis. Tapi, betul apa kata Grimmjow, saya juga selaku wakilnya hanya dapat menjalankan perintah." Ucap Urahara berusaha membujukku.

.

HARMONIS? WTF...penggunaan kosakata aneh apa itu? jangan anggap kami seperti pasangan suami – istri, mesum!

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Tetap dengan postur semula, tetapi dengan wajah lebih mengeras.

.

"Ne..selain itu Ichigo-sama seusia dengan anda. Cuma beda 1 bulan dengan anda, jadi dia bukan bocah, Kuchiki-san. Walau lebih tua 1 bulan, anda sebaiknya jangan bersikap superior." Nasehatnya dengan nada yang di anggapnya bijak.

.

Mendengar ucapan Urahara, emosiku sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

.

Aku pun kemudian berdiri, dan mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke arah pintu keluar.

.

"Cukup omong kosong kalian! Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga!" Perintahku dengan suara lantang, wajah memerah karena marah.

Kedua pria itu kemudian berpandangan, berkomunikasi tanpa suara. Setelah itu mereka berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepadaku, sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Grimmjow yang berada di belakang Urahara tiba – tiba berhenti tepat di tengah pintu, dia kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"Bila anda ingin menemui Kurosaki-sama, besok beliau ada di kediamannya sekitar pukul 5 sore." Ucapnya datar.

.

Memang ada urusan apa aku dengannya? Bila dunia kiamat pun aku tidak akan sudi menemuinya!

"Saya harap anda dapat menerima semuanya dengan tabah. Satu lagi pesan dari Kurosaki-sama, anda di beri waktu sampai jam 8 malam untuk mengemasi semua barang – barang anda di rumah ini." Lanjutnya.

Setelah itu dia pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan aku yang berdiri dengan mulut sedikit terbuka karena Shock.

Hah? Makan apa dia tadi sebelum kesini? Perkataannya melantur tidak karuan.

Mataku lalu menangkap benda yang masih tergeletak di tinggalkan di atas meja.

Ya ampun, mereka lupa membawa map ini.

Dengan setengah berlari tetapi tetap anggun, aku pun berusaha mengejar mereka untuk mengembalikan map merah tersebut.

Sesampainya di pintu keluar utama, aku merasa kecewa..karena mobil kedua pria itu sudah tidak berada di tempat.

.

Haahhh

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, tanganku memijit – mijit keningku yang mulai pusing. Seluruh tubuhku sedikit menggigil karena dinginnya malam.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya berdiri membeku di depan pintu tersebut. Secara tidak sadar jariku mulai mengelus permukaan map yang ku pegang.

Jujur..aku cukup penasaran tentang isi dari map ini.

Kata mereka map ini di tujukan kepadaku kan?

.

'_Yup, dari bocah Kurosaki brengsek itu'_ inner ku menjawab dengan segera.

.

Berarti tidak masalah bila aku melihatnya.

.

Dengan bantuan penerangan dari lampu teras, kubuka perlahan sampul map itu.

Ternyata di dalamnya adalah berkas.

Bukan bekas biasa tetapi berkas yang menyangkut hak pengambil alihan seluruh property Klan Kuchiki. Dan di setiap akhir berkas tertera namaku untuk di tandatangani.

Kakiku tiba- tiba terasa lemas...

Tidak...Tidak mungkin...

Ini pasti hanya mimpi...ya...mimpi buruk...

.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berusaha masuk kembali ke dalam mansion.

.

K..Kami-sama...

Hukuman apa yang kau berikan kepadaku ini...

.

Setibanya di lorong masuk, penglihatanku kemudian berputar – putar, dan mulai mengabur.

Kurasakan tubuhku seperti boneka marionette yang talinya putus, perlahan jatuh ke depan menuju lantai.

.

"Kyaaaaa...Rukia-samaaa...!"

.

Terdengar teriakan panik seluruh pelayan di telingaku.

.

Tubuhku kemudian membentur lantai. Dan dalam sekejap pandanganku menjadi gelap.

.

.

Aku tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

**CEO : 'Chief Executive Officer' / 'President'. **

**COO : 'Chief Operating Officer' / 'Vice President'.**

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Encontrarse Con

**.**

**.**

**"ENVIDIAR"**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort/Horor**

**Warning : OOC, violence, non con, abuse, etc...**

**.**

**Tite Kubo©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**I didn'n want to wake up, i was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare." – Ned Vizzini, It's Kind of a Funny Story.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Encontrarse Con  
**

* * *

.

"Rukia-sama, apakah anda yakin ingin mengendarai mobil sendiri?" kata supirku dengan khawatir.

"Ya, Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik – baik saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ta..tapi, anda baru sadar dari pingsan, Rukia-sama." Protesnya

.

Ohh..please..jangan ingatkan aku kejadian memalukan itu lagi.

.

"Hmm..aku tidak apa – apa, tadi aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Hhh..baiklah Rukia-sama, saya mohon anda hati – hati di jalan." Katanya dengan nada kebapakkan.

"Ya," aku pun menyalakan kendaraanku, "Aku pergi dulu." Sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan aku menancap gas mobil dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ku lirik jam tanganku.

Jam 3 sore...SHIT! aku harus bergegas, perlu waktu sekitar 3 jam sampai ke rumah si brengsek itu!

Kalau pun sampai kesana dengan kecepatan seperti ini, kemungkinan aku masih tetap akan terlambat.

Damn it!

Semoga saja si Kurosaki sialan itu tidak terlalu sibuk dengan para pelacurnya!

.

.

.

Ku parkirkan mobil ku dengan mulus di depan gerbang sebuah mansion yang megah. Ya...megah, walau lidahku terasa gatal untuk megakuinya.

Hufft..sepertinya aku tiba tepat waktu. Sejenak ku pandangi mansion ala barat itu dengan tatapan benci.

Klan Kurosaki memang rival terberat bagi Klan Kuchiki. Sebagai pemegang posisi kedua terkaya di negeri ini setelah Klan Kuchiki, sudah sepantasnya mereka patut di waspadai.

Padahal tinggal satu tahun lagi aku akan menjadi CEO dari Kuchiki Corp. Tetapi bocah orange itu mengacaukan segalanya.

Huh!

"Mengapa mansion ini begitu sepi? Bukankah ini sudah jam 5 sore. Seharusnya dia sudah berada di rumah."

Dengan kesalnya aku keluar dari mobil dan mulai memencet - mencet bel di pintu gerbang tersebut.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Ku pencet sekali lagi. Hasilnya tetap sama.

THAT FUCKTARD!

Tunggu dulu! Mungkin dia mendapat kecelakaan di jalan. Mataku berbinar – binar mengharapkannya.

Heh! Serve him right!

.

Bersenandung kecil, tanganku mencoba merapikan baju kimonoku yang sedikit berkerut.

Aku membayangkan pesta yang akan kubuat bila dia benar – benar kecelakaan. Mungkin dengan begini aku dapat merebut kembali seluruh property Klan Kuchiki.

Bibirku mengembangkan senyuman lebar.

Manusia tidak berguna seperti dirinya, memang sebaiknya menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

Yup, setidaknya bagiku dunia akan terasa lebih indah.

Menggunakan kaca jendela mobil, aku pun mulai mengamati penampilanku.

Rambutku yang tergerai lepas terlihat sedikit berantakan karena tidak sempat ku sisir tadi, Hmm..sedangkan kimono biru dengan motif bunga sakura yang ku pakai, tampak terlihat perfect dan nyaman saat dikenakan.

Sambil menyisir rambut menggunakan jari, kusenderkan punggungku di pintu gerbang raksasa itu.

Hari semakin gelap..ku lihat jam tanganku.

Sudah Jam 17.30-

KRIETTT

BRUKK!

"Itaii...! Ap..apa?..pintu gerbangnya ternyata tidak terkunci."

.

Di halaman mansion itu terlihat ada 2 buah mobil terparkir secara sembarangan, seperti di taruh secara tergesa – gesa.

Hmm..di jendela lantai dua itu lampunya menyala, aneh..sedangkan yang lain mati total.

Apa ada orang di rumah ya?

Kuketok pintu depan dengan sekuat tenagaku.

Hening...

Heehh..KURANG AJAR! SEORANG KUCHIKI SEPERTIKU DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI PENGEMIS DI DEPAN PINTU RUMAHNYA!

IT'S ENOUGH!

Ku angkat kain depan kimonoku, dan ku layangkan tendangan mematikan ke arah pintu tersebut.

BRAKK!

Engsel double door itu terlepas seketika. Pintu pun terbuka lebar seakan mempersilakan diriku untuk masuk dengan bangganya.

Jangan pandang rendah seorang Kuchiki karena hanya dia seorang wanita!

Nii-sama pun tidak sanggup menahan tendanganku saat adu bela diri, apalagi lawannya hanya pintu biasa.

"Heh! Kurosaki, tampaknya kau harus mengganti pintumu dengan yang lebih kuat." Ejekku seraya masuk dengan anggunnya ke dalam mansion tersebut.

.

.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Sepi...

Kemana semua orang di mansion ini?

Aku pun kemudian naik ke lantai dua menuju ruangan yang lampunya menyala.

Dengan santai aku melangkah, seakan – akan ini adalah rumahku sendiri.

Hei! Itu adalah prinsip klan kami. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang Kuchiki bila memutuskan sesuatu, legal ataupun ilegal tidak ada bedanya di mata seorang Kuchiki.

Kami ibarat raja di negeri ini.

Setidaknya begitulah keadaannya sewaktu nii-sama masih hidup dulu..

.

"-AAHHH~ Kurosaki-sannnn...anda sangat Hebattt~"

.

Langkah kakiku membeku seketika.

.

KRIETT..KRIETT..KRIETT..

.

Dari pintu yang setengah terbuka itu, terdengar suara desahan – desahan dan deritan suara ranjang yang sangat nyaring.

Terikan wanita itu di telingaku semakin lama semakin pekak, dan tempo dentuman ranjang ke dinding pun semakin cepat.

ADA APA INI!

Aku menatap horor ke pemandangan yang di suguhkan di depan mata perawanku.

"-AKHH~KUROSAKI-SAN!"

Dengan hentakkan pinggul terakhir dari pemuda di atasnya yang begitu keras, wanita itu melenguh panjang dan terlihat langsung lemas.

.

SHOCK!

.

'**SI IMORAL INI...!'** batinku geram.

.

Aku tersadar dari keterpakuanku. Tidak ingin pikiran polosku lebih terkotori oleh adegan mesum mereka, aku kemudian melangkah pergi menuju ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu bergaya eropa itu, aku langsung mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa.

Pikiranku Blank.

Dasar bedebah! Dia menari – nari dia atas penderitaanku!

.

Tap..tap..tap..

.

"Hi..hi..hi..Ahh..bisakah besok bertemu lagi Kurosaki-san~? Kata seorang wanita berambut hijau dengan genit.

Mereka sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"Hmm..maaf Nel, sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa." Jawab pria berambut orange itu dengan nada gentelmannya.

**Memuakkan!**

Sambil berpelukan dan melancarkan ciuman – ciuman kecil, si brengsek itu lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggul wanita bak model itu, dan menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar.

**Rasanya aku ingin muntah.**

Wanita bernama Nel itu kemudian mengelus wajah Kurosaki dengan tatapan terpesona, mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah, dan mengucapkan 'Call Me' sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

Si brengsek itu tampak begitu segar setelah kegiatan mesumnya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan dengan keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

**MENJIJIKAN!**

Kepalaku terasa mendidih! Ku ambil vas bunga kristal yang ada di hadapanku, kemudian ku lemparkan ke arah kepalanya sekuat tenagaku.

Seperti memiliki telepatik dia dengan santainya memerengkan kepalanya, sehingga vas bunga itu bukannya menghantam kepala jeleknya, tetapi dinding yang ada di hadapannya sampai hancur berkeping – keping.

Hah..hah..hah..

Dengan nafas terengah dan emosi yang tidak terkontrol, aku menggenggam erat kedua tanganku hingga kurasakan kuku – kukuku mulai menancap di telapak tanganku hingga berdarah. Mataku menyorot tajam dengan nafsu membunuh.

Masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya semula, si berengsek Kurosaki itu dengan santainya menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Matanya terlihat bosan, bibirnya mengukir senyuman malas.

.

"Ahh...KAU RUPANYA.."

.

"APA KABAR, RUKIA-SAN."

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews..**

**Salam kenal, lovely readers! Author termasuk newbie di fanfiction, jadi gomene bila banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan cerita (^^).**

**Anyway, segala sesuatu di fic ini akan sangat berbeda dgn cerita originalnya.**

**Yup, Rukia sengaja author buat 1 bln lebih tua dari Ichigo...**

**So..**

**C U Next Chap..**

**.**

**Love,**

**.**

**Cl0v3rl34f**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Verdadero

**.**

**.**

**"ENVIDIAR"**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort/Horor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, violence, non con, abuse, etc...**

**.**

**Tite Kubo©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Verdadero**

* * *

**"**_**There is no respect between the souls of two individuals if their minds can't trust each other and there is no trust between them if their heart can't accept the truth of each other." – Anuj Somany**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Though'

* * *

"Hhhh..." Aku menarik napas panjang.

Tenang.. aku harus tenang. Reaksi seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya merasa senang.

Dia selalu mencoba membuatku hilang kontrol dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di setiap kesempatan apapun! Dimanapun!

That sick bastard!

Tidak akan kubiarkan dia merasa menang!

Sambil meresapi oksigen di rongga – rongga dadaku, kurasakan urat – urat di leher dan tubuhku merileks.

Di saat itu, Ichigo yang masih tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku menutup pintu megahnya dengan perlahan, dan menguncinya.

Kunaikan sebelah alisku. Mengapa dia perlu mengunci pintunya? toh aku tidak akan lama disini.. dan dia tahu itu. Sikap aneh bocah ini semakin lama semakin membuatku jengkel saja!

Aku tidak dapat melihat kode yang dimasukkannya untuk mengunci pintu tersebut, pandangannku tertutup tubuh raksasanya.

Bila di bandingkan diriku yang hanya sekitar 150 cm, tinggi tubuh Ichigo memang seperti raksasa di mataku. Bagaimana tidak?

Dengan tubuh yang fit dan tegap, di balut otot – otot yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang atlit di tubuh kekarnya, berdiri menjulang sekitar 190 cm, dia seperti ogre yang menjijikan di mataku. Entahlah, bagaimana bisa semua wanita di negeri ini begitu tergila – gila kepadanya.

Sungguh bodoh! Walaupun dia laki – laki terakhir di bumi ini, aku tidak akan memilihnya. Mereka semua telah tertipu dengan senyum gentelmen dan sikap baik palsunya!

Mataku menyipit tajam ketika Ichigo mulai berjalan santai dengan tangan kanan ke saku celana jeansnya ke arahku.

"Ahh.. ada apa ini? kau tampak begitu marah Kuchiki-san.." senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian, "Tapi.. jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan property di rumahku" dia melirik vas bunga yang hancur berkeping – keping di lantai, kemudian menatapku tajam, matanya menggelap. "Kau harus membayarnya."

Suaranya terdengar seperti desisan di telingaku, tubuhku sedikit merinding mengetahui perubahan moodnya yang drastis.

"Hm? Oh.. gomen ne Kurosaki-san, tanganku agak terpeleset ketika mengagumi vas cantik itu." kulemparkan senyuman manis ke arahnya, ekspresiku kubuat sepolos mungkin.

"Begitukah?" Dia tidak bergeming dengan senyumanku, bibirnya juga tersenyum tetapi matanya menusuk dingin.

"Lagipula vas itu hanya vas murahan.. jadi aku hanya membantumu menyingkirkannya lebih awal.. seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku," serangku tajam kepadanya, penuh percaya diri di setiap patah kata yang kuucapkan.

Senyumku semakin mengembang.

Orang – orang tidak akan mengetahui ekspresi hatiku sebenarnya, aku menyembunyikannya seperti memakai topeng di wajahku. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah seorang jenius di bidang akting.

Semuanya tertipu kecuali Ichigo.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya persis seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya, tetapi apa yang di lakukannya tampak lebih elegan. Sial!

"Kau kira bisa menipuku dengan akting murahanmu? Heh! Aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik darimu midget!" Ichigo telah mengubah bahasa formalnya dengan melemparkan ucapan sinis kepadaku.

Darah mengalir cepat ke kepalaku, tubuhku menegang.. Kurasakan amarah mulai menguasai kesadaran. Aku membuka mulut untuk melontarkan kata – kata serapah yang kuketahui seumur hidupku-

"Sordid bitch!" sumpahnya mendahuluiku, dengan seringaian lebar di wajah yang menurut para pelacur itu tampan. Dia menampakkan sifat aslinya, si sialan itu merasa dirinya telah menang!

Aku bersumpah kalau urat syarafku telah putus saat itu juga! Karena tanpa berpikir panjang dan berperilaku seperti wanita rendahan yang bukan ciri khas wanita Klan Kuchiki, aku menerkam seperti seekor hewan liar ke arahnya.

Melihat diriku yang hilang kendali, dia mulai tertawa keras, matanya berkilat penuh semangat dan gairah.

'Akan kuhancurkan wajah yang selalu di banggakannya itu! that son of bitch!'

Tubuh Ichigo mulai berayun seperti pendulum, pukulanku meleset mengenai udara!

Satu hal yang selalu kulupakan..dan membuatku mempertanyakan keadilan Kami-sama.

Mengapa Ichigo harus jenius di bidang Martial Art!

Satu hal yang mencoreng reputasiku..aku tidak pernah menang melawannya.

Monster!

Dia tidak pernah membuatku menang dalam hal ini, bahkan ketika semua tragedi ini telah terjadi.

Dalam sekejap dia menyapu kakiku dengan mudah dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tetapi sebelum tubuhku menyentuh lantai, dia meraih kerah kimonoku dan menahan beban tubuhku hanya dengan satu tangan. Dia seperti memamerkan perbedaan kekuatan kami, menganggapku tidak ada apa – apanya.

Dia masih tersenyum sinis.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Ah.. kukira kau akan berteriak ketakutan Nona Kuchiki.." ucapnya seraya menurunkan pandangannya ke arah dadaku.

"Heh! Aku tidak takut kepadamu!"

Kilatan matanya tampak keji. "Hm~ aku jamin kau akan merasakannya Kuchiki-san.. merasakan ketakutan kepada diriku!" dia mulai tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Apa – apaan ini! Dia sudah menjadi gila! Mana ada orang waras yang tertawa di situasi seperti ini!

Mataku membulat lebar dan jantungku berpacu kencang ketika kurasakan ibu jarinya menyapu kulit sekitar payudaraku. Saat ku lihat ternyata benar kimono bagian depanku tersingkap akibat genggamannya, dan payudara atasku terekspos bebas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

Ku layangkan tamparan keras ke pipi kanannya di saat dia masih terhipnotis dengan apa yang dilihatnya, matanya menggelap penuh hasrat.

MENJIJIKAN!

Dia terkejut dan melepaskan gengamannya. Aku terjatuh ke lantai. Pakaianku berantakan karena tertarik tangannya. Bahu kananku terekspos, kain kimonoku tersingkap sampai selangkangan memperlihatkan kedua paha putih yang menjadi tontonannya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun aku diperlakukan seperti ini seumur hidupku. Aku sangat geram, kulayangkan pandangan membunuh kepadanya.

"Brengsek! Jangan sentuh tubuhku dengan tangan kotormu manusia imoral!" seruku tajam dengan nada jijik di setiap katanya. Sungguh aku serasa ingin muntah sekarang. Ku tutup mulutku menggunakan tangan menahan rasa mual yang ku alami.

Dalam beberapa menit keadaan ruangan terasa begitu hening. Membiarkan diriku yang sibuk merapikan kimono ke keadaan semula.

"Pergi kau dari hadapanku." Ucapnya tenang, seperti tidak pernah mendengar perkataan yang ku lontarkan dengan rasa benci full boost. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, sorot matanya kosong.

"A- apa.." Aku pun berdiri, tidak terima dengan perlakuannya. Dia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang. Dengan handphone yang menempel ditelinga dia bejalan menjauh mengacuhkanku.

"Kau! Hey Ichigo mau kemana kau! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

Aku berlari berusaha menyusulnya dengan kaki pendekku, tidak sadar kalau aku memanggil nama depannya saja.

Dia seperti tuli, sibuk berbicara dengan nada pelan di handphonenya. Saat dia berhenti, aku yang lengah langsung menubruk punggungnya.

Ouch! Hidungku sakit!

Kuusap hidungku dengan lembut. Segala makian sudah berada di ujung lidahku-

"Kau masih disini?" Dia menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mulutku terasa kering, shock dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. The nerve of him!

"Ah, aku kan mengunci pintunya, mana mungkin kau bisa keluar." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil padahal tidak ada yang lucu, si gila ini!

"KAU! JANGAN MAIN – MAIN DENGANKU ICHIGO!" aku murka, dia merendahkanku.

Tiba – tiba tangan besarnya mencengkram pipiku, wajahnya terlihat marah.

**"SEKALI LAGI KAU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA DEPANKU, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"**

BUGH!

Tubuhnya terhuyung mundur, dia tidak lagi mencengkram pipiku tetapi ganti memegang perutnya yang kupukul. Dari suara pukulanku yang indah, dia pasti sangat kesakitan. Walau dia tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Che!

"Kau kira aku takut denganmu?" kutatap matanya intens, "Jangan salah Kurosaki, akulah yang akan membunuhmu!"

"HEH! HA..HA.." dia tertawa sinis mendengar ancamanku. "Kau tidak punya kuasa Kuchiki, kau sekarang hanya wanita biasa, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu!" ucapnya arogan.

Giliranku yang tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Dia hanya memandangku dingin. "Kau lupa Kurosaki! Klan Kuchiki memiliki banyak relasi, selain itu para kerabatku pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan menuntutmu! Dan kau akan kalah di pengadilan!" seruku dengan percaya diri.

Reaksinya jauh dari harapanku, Ichigo tidak bergeming malah dia menyeringai keji. Sorot matanya seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui. Aku benci itu!

"Sejak kematian Byakuya, Klan Kuchiki sudah tidak punya relasi lagi." balasnya.

"Tidak benar! Buktinya Kuchiki Corp. Masih bisa beroperasi sampai sekarang-" Aku terdiam sejenak, dan menggeram kepadanya. "Sebelum kau datang dan mengacaukan segalanya! dengan mengklaim seluruh Properti Klan Kuchiki! " mulutku terasa masam saat mengatakan hal tekutuk itu.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan elegan. "Kuchiki Corp. Masih bisa beroperasi berkat belas kasihan tidak percaya tanya saja kepada para kerabat tersayangmu itu." senyuman sinis muncul di wajah menyebalkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapku refleks.

Si brengsek itu memasang ekspresi pura – pura terkejut, tangannya yang semula di perut beralih ke dadanya meniru akting sakit hati seperti di drama - drama murahan.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku Kuchiki, Kau tidak tahu tentang kebaikan yang kuberikan ke keluargamu? Kerabat tersayangmu itu tidak memberitahu?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau mereka membohongiku? Kau tidak perlu berakting Kurosaki, karena aku tidak akan percaya kepadamu!"

Dia melangkah mendekatiku seperti predator. Aku tetap berdiri di tempat, menaikakan dagu memperlihatkan bahwa aku tidak takut kepadanya. Dia membungkuk, wajahnya begitu dekat denganku hingga dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya, matanya tanpa berkedip menatapku.

"Tanyakan saja hal itu kepada mereka Kuchiki. Kau akan tahu seperti apa mereka. Berat ku akui, walau Byakuya bermoral rendah dia masih melindungimu."

Telingaku begitu panas mendengar kata – katanya, aku ingin sekali menamparnya. Kalau saja tangannya tidak menahanku saat ini aku pasti melakukannya.

"Kau lah yang bermoral rendah brengsek! Orang tuamu yang kriminal pasti mendidikmu seperti itu!" balasku penuh benci. "Oh.. gomen.. aku lupa kalau mereka sudah mati," senyumku sinis.

Saat itu aku tidak menyadari.. bahwa perkataan hina itu adalah perbuatan terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Karena.. hal itu adalah langkah pertama awal dari kehancuran hidupku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berengsek! Lepaskan aku! Ah-" dia menyeretku menggunakan rambut panjangku, tubuhku sakit tergesek lantai marmer.

Ada apa ini.. tiba – tiba saja dia berubah menjadi ganas. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti sangat brutal, ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"HENTIKAN!" aku mencakar – cakar tangannya hingga berdarah, berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambutku. Tetapi sia –sia saja, dia tidak peduli, dia seakan mati rasa dengan lukanya. Kulit kepalaku serasa terbakar, sebagian rambutku sudah tercabut paksa dari akarnya. Mataku mulai berair kesakitan. Aku pun melakukan usaha terakhir, merangkul kakinya.

Ichigo terjatuh. Gengamannya melonggar. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri.

"K-Kau! Kau tidak waras! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" tanpa menunggu aku pun berlari mencari pintu keluar ke segala arah, karena pintu utama telah terkunci dan lantai atas merupakan alternatif terburuk.

Aku mendengar langkah berat mengikuti di belakang. Dia mengejarku! Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri lorong, berbelok kesana kemari untuk melepaskan diri dari kejarannya.

Mansion Kurosaki begitu luas, tata ruangnya begitu rumit, seperti di rancang untuk membingungkan pencuri.

Aku bersyukur karena di anugerahi kaki yang bisa berlari cepat, setidaknya aku memerlukannya pada saat genting seperti ini. Suara langkah kaki Ichigo tidak terdengar lagi. Aku berhasil lepas darinya!

Sesaat aku berhenti untuk mengambil napas, paru – paruku menjerit meminta oksigen. Keringat mengucur deras dari kening dan leherku. Mataku bergerak liar mencari jalan keluar, dan menangkap sebuah pintu jauh di ujung lorong. Instingku berkata kalau itu lah jalan keluarnya.

"Akhirnya!" gumamku, berlari sprint kesana.

Setelah aku berhasil kabur dari mansion terkutuk ini, aku akan langsung melaporkan si brengsek itu ke polisi dengan tuntutan penganiayaan. Si Psikopat itu! akan kupastikan dia tamat. Akan kurebut kembali apa yang menjadi milikku. Penjara atau Rumah Sakit Jiwa lah tempatmu sebenarnya Ichigo!

Tersenyum lebar mengetahui pintu tersebut bukan pintu otomatis, aku pun meraih handle itu dan membukanya.

Xxxx

Angin malam menerpa tubuhku, menyibak kimono yang sudah compang – camping. Ternyata benar dugaanku ini adalah halaman belakang mansionnya. Tapi... Bagaimana aku bisa mencapai mobilku bila posisiku berlawanan arah dengan gerbang depan.

"Uhh.." Ku gigit bibir, berpikir mencari solusi. Mata violetku menatap nanar hamparan kebun bunga dan pepohonan di depanku. Apabila situasinya tidak seburuk ini, mungkin aku akan terpana dan terpesona dengan keindahan pemandangan di hadapanku.

Sungguh! Ichigo tidak pantas memiliki hal seindah taman ini!

**"Kagum?"**

Tersontak kaget, aku refleks membalikan badan. Dan seketika wajahku memucat melihat dirinya berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatku. Aura membunuh melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya, membuatku sedikit gentar.

Sejak kapan dia menyusul? Aku tidak mendengar suara langkah apapun.

Entah karena melamun atau apa, aku lengah dengan posisi tangannya yang telah terangkat di udara.

PLAAKK!

Aku tersungkur. Pipiku terasa sangat panas, dan berdenyut sakit. Darah menggenang di dalam mulutku, merembes dari luka robek yang diciptakannya. Ichigo tidak setengah – setengah menamparku! Akibatnya, aku hampir hilang kesadaran.

**"Kau kira bisa lari dariku, BITCH! Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menghina orang tuaku!"**

Dia lalu menarik lengaku kasar dengan kekuatan monsternya. Aku berusaha berontak dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, sambil bertahan agar tetap sadar.

"Le- lepaskan! Kau.. kau sudah melewati batas Kurosaki! Kau tidak akan lepas dari jeratan hukum!" ucapku dengan susah payah.

PLAAKK!

Lagi. Dia menamparku di pipi yang sama. Mungkin separuh wajahku sudah hancur sekarang, melihat kekuatan tamparannya dua kali lipat dari yang pertama. Dan hal itu sukses membuatku pingsan.

Sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, sayup – sayup ku dengar dia berbicara dengan angkuhnya-

**"Kau lupa Kuchiki.. kalau akulah orang yang paling berkuasa di seluruh negeri saat ini."**

Xxxx

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Envidiar (grudge) : Dendam**


End file.
